cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Hardcore (Season 2)
The 2nd season '''of ''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore premiered on September 17, 2013, and concluded on October 05, 2013, consisting of 10 episodes. The season introduced a total of fourteen new participants and ten original participants, raising the roster up to twenty-four participants. The season was a Team vs. Team, where 24 players competed, splitting up into 8 randomly chosen teams of 3, as well as the added twist of golden heads, now giving 4 hearts of absorption instead of 2. The last team standing is deemed the winner. The season was hosted by Graser10 and Thinknoodles and the server was hosted by Mineplex. The intro sequence was made by PatClone and the music used was '"This Is Felicitas" by K-391. The entire series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Teams : For more information regarding to the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. : Bold '''indicates a debutee; other contestants are considered veterans. *PatClone *[[List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players#Starboy103|'''Starboy103]] *Thinknoodles *GraserMC *Pokediger1 *'TYBZI' *'DulJuice' *'KermitPlaysMC' *LaberosStar *'ChildDolphin' *'TheCampingRusher' *Vasehh *'forstaken (TofuuGaming)' *Dowsey *'daHbomb' *'iDeactivateMC' *kricken *'SteelSaint' *'DrPlaystation' *Flexvoid *'MagneticMC' *'Grapeapplesauce' *'Guntexs' *StrauberryJam Summary Early Deaths Skipping past the initial mining and foraging stage, Season 2 began with two teams attempted to enter the Nether. Team The Symtomatic Chimps consisting of Dowsey, forstaken, daHbomb were the first to enter. Due to an unsuccessful raid and lowered hearts, The Symtomatic Chimps exited the Nether, following which, Dowsey setting up a lava portal trap on their Nether portal. After which, Grapeapplesauce from team Crud went to the Nether, but was killed in Episode 4 when he walked into the portal trap, marking him the first death and left teammate Guntexs trapped in the Nether and StrauberryJam stranded in the over world alone. Guntexs was eventually killed by a Ghast mob in Episode 7. Despite playing a solo game, StrauberryJam drew first blood when he killed LaberosStar from team Nicholas Cage who was distracted by a Slime mob and scared off LaberosStar’s teammate DulJuice in Episode 5. Weakened and alone, StrauberryJam retreated to 0,0 and built a desert base there. Dowsey later died in Episode 6 due to a lag spike resulting him to fall into lava. Mid Game GraserMC from team The Bowling Pins spotted StrauberryJam’s name tag and rushed to kill him beneath the desert base in Episode 7. Though successful, eliminating team Crud, he left his teammates, Pokediger1 and TYBZI out on the surface dealing with team Twerkaholics, consisting of Vasehh, ChildDolphin and TheCampingRusher in a 3v2 fight. TYBZI managed to escape but Pokediger1 was killed in the same episode. Team Twerkaholics continued to show dominance in the season when they killed SteelSaint from team (#)2MuchSwag who was trying to meet up with teammate kricken in Episode 8. Convinced that kricken was nearby, Twerkaholics attempted to find and coax kricken out. What they didn’t know was that after the death of her teammate, iDeactivate by a Creeper mob, kricken and SteelSaint had split far apart to perform food foraging and mining duty separately. Despite that, kricken, weakened from starvation, played along with the Twerkaholics’ assumption while distancing herself from the team of three. Team Teaspoon Smuggling Professionals was also not doing well when starboy103 was left with half a heart by the end of Episode 1 after being blown by 3 Creepers and his remaining teammates, RealThinknoodles and PatClone could not source enough gold to heal him up. Eventually, a struggle between two baby zombies and one ordinary zombie resulted in PatClone accidentally killing RealThinknoodles in Episode 6 while starboy103’s half a heart run was over when he was eliminated by a spider attack the following episode. That same episode, DulJuice was separated from her remaining teammate KermitPlaysMC which turned out to be fatal when she was double teamed by Flexvoid and MagneticMC from team Mobs in Black. KermitPlaysMC exerted revenge by infiltrating Mobs in Black’s underground base in Episode 8, destroying their resources and stealing food. KermitPlaysMC also built a secret network of tunnels just above the Mobs in Black’s base before informing them of his intrusion. This prompted Mobs in Black to return and hunt for KermitPlaysMC. Using sleuth, KermitPlaysMC killed DrPlaystation but was ultimately killed by Flexvoid after a failed hiding attempt, eliminating Nicholas Cage. Mobs in Black would then kill the unenchanted PatClone the following episode when the latter camped in StrauberryJam's base, eliminating team Teaspoon Smuggling Professionals. Final Five Teams By this point, the power teams were the Twerkaholics who became the only team with all members left and team Mobs in Black who had the most number of kills. The other remaining teams were The Symtomatic Chimps (forstaken and daHbomb), (#)2MuchSwag (kricken) and The Bowling Pins (GraserMC and TYBZI). In Episode 9, Twerkaholics found themselves between two teams, The Symtomatic Chimps and Mobs in Black. They decided to engage in a battle with the Mobs in Black leaving The Symtomatic Chimps to escape. Initially, ChildDolphin and TheCampingRusher teamed on MagneticMC in a bow fight and managed to deal some hits. When TheCampingRusher decided to assist Vasehh who was battling Flexvoid, ChildDolphin decided to melee MagneticMC. MagneticMC however had eaten a golden head and was able to defeat ChildDolphin. Flexvoid was eliminated by Vasehh. Weakened, Vasehh and TheCampingRusher took turns attacking MagneticMC. Despite being 2v1, MagneticMC managed to kill Vasehh only to be killed by TheCampingRusher – the sole survivor from the 5 players fight. Power teams Mobs in Black was eliminated while The Twerkaholics was reduced to one member. While the action was ongoing, GraserMC and TYBZI explored the Nether. TYBZI eventually died from an accidental lava block in Episode 10 while GraserMC was killed by Doswey’s portal trap in the same episode, eliminating The Bowling Pins. 'Finale ' By Episode 10, The Symtomatic Chimps were in an advantage position as they were the only two-player team whereas both kricken and TheCampingRusher were solo. The Symtomatic Chimps successfully 2v1 killed TheCampingRusher, eliminating the Twerkaholics. Weakened and poorly geared, kricken built a sky base. Her strategy was to kill the boys in a bow fight from her sky base through the base’ doors. The Symtomatic Chimps quickly found kricken’s base but was unable to penetrate through kricken’s defenses. daHbomb resorted to building a sky base while forstaken continued firing arrows at kricken. Unable to hit through daHbomb’s wall, kricken turned her attention to forstaken. forstaken concluded he would not be able to hit kricken from above and so decided to aim through the door. He timed kricken’s movement appearance at the door and with a single shot, forstaken killed kricken, awarding team The Symtomatic Chimps, consisting of forstaken, Dowsey and daHbomb winners of UHC Season 2. Elimination Trivia * The season was recorded on September 14, 2013. * This season introduced 14 new competitors. *daHbomb and Tofuu are the first team to win a season. ** This was both of the two winners' first seasons. ** Dowsey Won the unofficial uhc season 2 *Team Symptomatic Chimps had the most encounters with enemy participants or teams: 4 (Teams Crud, Twerkaholics, Mobs in Black, and (#)2MuchSwag). *Mobs in Black was the team with the most kills, with 5 kills. *Episode 7 had the most deaths (5). *Every contestant who competed in Season 1 placed at a lower ranking in Season 2, except for Kricken. **Kricken ranked 10th in Season 2, but in Season 3, she ranked 3rd. *Every team participating except (#)2MuchSwag had at least 1 kill total. *The player with the most kills was MagneticMC of the Mobs in Black team, with 4 (Killed DulJuice, PatClone, ChildDolphin, and Vasehh), followed by TheCampingRusher and Vasehh with 2 each, and Tofuu, HBomb, Flexvoid, KermitPlaysMC, GraserMC, PatClone and StrauberryJam with 1 each. * The last player to take damage was Kricken. * The first player to take damage was aTofuugaming. *First direct player kill was committed by StrauberryJam. ** If you count portal trapping as a kill, then Dowsey committed the first player kill. *This is the longest season so far before anyone had died, lasting for 4 episodes. * There was a death pattern after Dolphin's death: Twerkaholics, Mobs in Black. ** Dolphin (Twerkaholics), Flexvoid (Mobs In Black), Vas (Twerkaholics), Mags (Mobs in Black). Episode List : Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation Gallery UHC S2 Logo.png|UHC Season 2 Logo S2 - Teaspoon Smuggling Professionals.png|Intro: Teaspoon Smuggling Professionals S2 - 2MuchSwag.png|Intro: #2MuchSwag S2 - Mobs In Black.png|Intro: Mobs in Black S2 - Nicholas Cage.png|Intro: Nicholas Cage S2 - Symptomatic Chimps.png|Intro: The Symptomatic Chimps S2 - Twerkaholics.png|Intro: The Twerkaholics S2 - Team Crud.png|Intro: Team Crud S2 - Symptomatic Chimps.png|Intro: Symptomatic Chimps S2 - Bowling Pins.png|Intro: Bowling Pins Videos Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:Teaspoon Smuggling Proffesionals Category:Crud